


A Rainy Valentine's

by bookworm2017



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Just a fluffy oneshot, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2017/pseuds/bookworm2017
Summary: When Virgil wakes up on Valentine’s day to a rainy day and a pouty boyfriend, he wants to do something to cheer him up. Little does he know that Roman has a very important question to ask him.





	A Rainy Valentine's

Virgil woke up to the soft clap of thunder outside and the sound of rain pouring down on the house. He stretched and smiled softly, snuggling back against his bed. The room was dark from the clouds, little light being able to get through the window. The sounds soothed him into a light sleep. He felt comfortable and content, at least, until the door to his bedroom was thrown open. 

“Ugh, the whole day is ruined!” 

Sighing, Virgil only looked up at his boyfriend, still too tired to move. “What do you mean Roman?” 

Roman flops down on the bed and Virgil rolls over to wraps his arms around Roman’s, snuggling against him. “Valentine’s day! I had the entire day planned out and all that is ruined by the stupid rain.” 

“Mmmm…” Virgil was nodding off again. 

Roman huffed, but after a moment or two, he ran his hand through Virgil’s hair, making him relax even more. He freed his arm and wrapped it around Virgil, pulling him close. Virgil smiled and pressed a kiss Roman’s neck. 

“You’re happy,” Roman muttered, but Virgil could hear a smile in his voice. Virgil smirked. He knew that no matter what Roman couldn’t stay upset when Virgil was cuddly like this. 

“Mhm,” Virgil hummed, snuggling against his boyfriend’s chest. “You’re comfy.” Roman let out a chuckle and rubbed Virgil’s back.

“You’re cute,” Roman said and kissed the top of Virgil’s head, making him smile. For a while, they laid there in silence, Virgil floating in and out of sleep. 

“M sorry your plans go ruined,” Virgil muttered, lifting his head to look at Roman. 

“Nothing I can do about it now,” Roman sighs and started running his fingers through Virgil’s hair again, “though I don’t think it would’ve made you this happy, goodness. Rainy days really get to you huh?” 

“It’s soothing,” Virgil said, and kissed Roman again before settling back against his chest, “and I would’ve loved whatever dramatic and romantic thing you had planned.” 

“Yeah…” Roman said, though he sounded unsure. Virgil, however, was already dozing off again. 

 

When Virgil woke up again, he was alone in bed. Sitting up and yawning, he looked around. Roman was nowhere in sight. So, he made his way to the living room, rubbing his eyes as he did so. The whole house was dark, and for a moment he thought that Roman had left, but then he heard his boyfriend’s voice from the kitchen. 

“I just…it was perfect, Logan. I had all of his favorite foods and snacks and I was going to ask him…I know I know it’s cheesy! I’m a cheesy person! I had it all planned out and stupid weather ruined it…I can’t just ask him, that would ruin everything. I want to it be memorable…oh wait I think he’s getting up.” Roman fell silent again. 

Virgil shuffled into the kitchen and took Roman’s hand, leaning on him. “Who were you talking to?” he asked innocently. 

“Oh, uh, Logan. Patton been stressing over their night in all day.” 

Virgil chuckled. “That doesn’t surprise me. He’s more a perfectionist than you are.” 

“Ha ha,” Roman said, kissing the top of Virgil’s head. “So what do you want to do now that my plans fell through?” 

“Hmmmm,” Virgil looked out the window in the kitchen. The rain had barely let up all day. “What did you have planned?” 

Roman sighed. “Well, I was going to take you on a picnic with food from that Italian place you really like, then we were going to go on a romantic stroll through the park…” 

“That’s it?” Virgil asked. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s it,” Roman said, his face flushed as he looked away. 

“Well,” Virgil stood on his toes to kiss Roman’s cheek. “We can have an indoor picnic. Go get the food.” 

Roman blinked. “Really?” 

“Yeah. I know it won’t be the same, but I do love that Italian place.” 

Slowly, Roman smiled. “Yeah, okay, we can do that.” He wrapped his arms around Virgil and gave him a long, slow kiss. Virgil had to push him away with a small simile. 

“We can kiss more later you dork.” 

“Right!” Roman said, seeming slightly happier than he had before. He gave Virgil another quick kiss before grabbing his keys, shoes, and headed towards the door. “I love you!” 

“Love you too, be careful,” Virgil called as Roman left. 

Smiling softly to himself, Virgil got started on his own Valentine’s surprise. 

 

Of all the days for it to be raining, it had to be the day that Roman was going to ask Virgil the most important question in his life. He had his speech memorized and perfected, he had the perfect engagement rings that were just burning a hole in his pocket. 

Roman sighed and set his focus on getting through the pouring rain. It was times like these that he knew how much he loved Virgil. Roman hated going out in the rain, especially driving in it. Other people on the road seemed to forget how to drive, the humidity just ruins his hair, and he never felt very dry after walking in it, even just to get to his car. 

As he drove to the restaurant and picked up the food, though, he thought about Virgil’s sleepy little smile that morning and how content he’d been and the absolute love Roman felt for him made him smile even then, squinting through his windshield to see past the rain. 

He hoped that Virgil would say yes. Patton and Logan had reassured him over and over again, but Roman couldn’t help but worry. Roman knew that Virgil was the love of his life and that he wanted to marry him, but did Virgil feel the same way? 

He tried his best not to think about that on the drive home, the smell of garlic and tomato sauce filling his car. It was hard, though, and by the time he walked through the door, his head down from the rain and his clothes very damp, he was ready to combust. 

That was, until he saw what the living room looked like. 

It seemed that Virgil had turned the entire living room into a giant pillow fort. Sheets and blankets were clipped together making a large tent over the floor, furniture had been pushed around to make room or to be used as anchors. All of the lights were off, save for the lights illuminating from the fort. 

Virgil crawled out of it then, and he smiled up at Roman as he stood. “Not bad for only have forty-five minutes to work huh?” 

“Virgil this is amazing!” Roman exclaimed, wrapping his free hand around his shoulders and kissing him. 

His boyfriend grinned and was nearly bounding on his toes. “I though that since we couldn’t go out, we could make the inside as cozy as possible. You were so upset that I just wanted to make it a little better.” 

Roman wasn’t afraid to admit that he teared up a little at that. He set the bag of food on the ground and pulled Virgil into a long kiss. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, melting into the kiss. 

Roman could’ve stayed like that forever, but Virgil eventually pulled away. “Come on, the food’s getting cold. Like I said, we can kiss later,” he said, granting Roman one last peck on the lips before the two of them crawled into the fort. 

The inside was amazing. There were fairy lights clipped to the cloth and small lamps scattered around. the lighting was soft and, Roman had to admit, very romantic. Just about every pillow was gathered into a pile that leaned against the couch that had been turned around. Virgil had even set up a small lap desk with his laptop, and there was a stopped screen Roman was all too familiar with. 

“Disney movies?” Roman asked. 

Virgil smiled. “I thought we could watch some of our favorites.” 

“I love you so much,” Roman said, kissing him again despite himself. 

Virgil laughed and kissed Roman back for only a few moments. “As much as I love making out with you, I haven’t eaten all day and I’m kinda starving.”

“Right, right,” Roman said, giving Virgil a small smile before opening the bag. 

They watched Disney movies as they ate their dinner, making comments here and there about a song or character. After they were done eating, they pushed the empty containers to the side to throw away later and cuddled together on the mountain of pillows. 

After the end of Moana, Roman leaned forward and paused it. Virgil looked up at him, his head tilted to the side a little. “Everything okay Ro?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Roman said, giving Virgil a reassuring smile. It was now or never. “Honestly I can’t believe you all of this for me,” he went on, motioning to the fort.   
Virgil sat up a little and took his head. “Of course I did. I’d do almost anything for you,” he said, kissing Roman’s hand, something he knew would make Roman melt. 

Trying to find his words again, Roman cleared his throat. “look…um…nothing today went according to plan but at least…I think this can.” 

“What do you—”

“Virgil,” Roman took his hand and gave him a small smile. “I love you more than anything in the world. I can’t imagine my life without you. Even today, when I was pouty and upset because of something way out of my control, you did something to cheer me up and I just…I love you. I can’t say that enough. I love you I love you I love you. Today just reinforced that, every single day I’m with you reinforces that. The smallest things you do remind me how much I love you. I wanted today to be perfect, but honestly…even though I didn’t go how I’d planned, it was still perfect because I got to spend it with you. So, will you make every single day perfect for the rest of our lives?” Roman took out the box and opened it. “Virgil, will you marry me?” 

It was only a few seconds of silence that passed between them, but it felt like forever. Roman’s heart raced and for a split second, he thought that Virgil would say no. then he saw the tears in Virgil’s eyes and then he nodded. “Yes,” Virgil whispered, throwing his arms around Roman. “Yes yes yes yes yes!” 

“Oh thank goodness.” Roman hugged Virgil back tightly, letting the tears fall. They clung to each other for a long time, both of them crying with happiness before Roman pulled back, just for Virgil to start peppering his face with kisses. 

Roman laughed. “Can I put the ring on you?” he asked just as Virgil got to his lips. 

“Oh! Right,” Virgil laughed and held out his hand. Roman slipped the black and silver ring onto his finger. “Roman it’s perfect. Now give me yours.” 

Roman let out a little huff. “And what makes you think I have one?” Virgil only gave him a look and held out his hand. Sighing, Roman took out the silver ring. Virgil smiled as he slipped it onto Roman’s finger. 

“You’re such a dork,” Virgil said. 

“I love you too,” Roman said, pulling Virgil in for another kiss. 

Just then, thunder rumbled, shaking the house, and the lights flickered before going out. The two pulled apart for a moment. “Well so much for that,” Roman said, motioning to the laptop, which had flicked to a ‘no connection’ screen. 

“Eh it’s alright,” Virgil said, pulling Roman close to him and shutting the laptop. “I like kissing you a lot more than watching a movie. 

“Well that’s a relief,” Roman chuckled, and he let Virgil pull him in for a kiss. 

Outside, the wind howled, and the rain pounded on the house. This time, though, Roman welcomed it.


End file.
